She'll Love It
by plasticineking
Summary: A fluffy Samcedes ficlet that I wrote after Prom Queen. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


**A:N/ I wrote this after Prom Queen and didn't post it... It's actually got no Mercedes in it, but Samcedes features heavily. Obviously. Hope it's alright, any mistakes my own. It's fluffy and stuff...and guess what guys? Samcedes really is **_**on**_**! Hurrah & Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>She'll Love It<strong>

It was a week after Prom that seemed liked a long enough time period before asking someone out. Not too long so that someone would think they weren't interested but long enough so they didn't look desperate. Sam had thought up about forty different things he could say but they all ended in a quote from Star Wars that he was afraid she wouldn't really _get _yet. She always seemed to enjoy his quoting of shows, when they talked. He did assume that it was probably more to do with the fact she enjoyed his attempt at impressions but that was fine with him as long as she kept smiling. He decided the straight to the face talk was the only way to sort out his problem, and what better time than at lunch. He walked quickly to the table he saw his target at and slid into the chair next to her catching her attention taking it away from her iPhone removing her earphones.

"Sam. Hello." She smiled, "I was just listening to some Barbra I find she soothes me, and since we're having a pop quiz in English today, I thought I could afford to be soothed."

"Uh that's great Rache...wait we're having a pop quiz?" He trailed off, his day starting to look a little bleak.

"Sam, you're not in my English class." She replied smiling before taking a sip of her water. Glancing quickly at her notes before back up at Sam.

"Oh yeah..." At least he didn't have to worry about _that_. He sat at the table silently, the atmosphere slowly turning awkward as neither of them talked.

"Would you like my fries? I don't want them...honest." Rachel said kindly, pushing them towards Sam.

"I can afford my own fries, I don't need pity ones." Sam replied, before taking a handful anyway.

"They're not pity fries I swear...they actually taste terrible." She said awkwardly, before looking at her phone to see she had a text from Jesse, and smiling.

"They're actually not bad." Sam said with a mouth full of fries before grinning slightly at Rachel's disgusted face.

"What can I do you for, Sam? Not that I don't enjoy your presence but I have a feeling that you didn't just sit next to me because it was the only free seat."

"You're right...uh...I've got a problem...I sort of...ever since Prom...I've had _feelings_..." Sam started before getting interrupted by Rachel's hand in front of his face.

"Say no more. I completely understand." Rachel said, slowly lowering her hand, gently tapping his in a friendly manner on the table. "Now, I know our Prom on a budget may have sparked some feelings for you, and I must admit, I did look amazing in my dress...but I'm dating Jesse now we have history an..."

"No no! Not _you_. Don't take this the wrong way, Rachel, but I meant when I said you weren't my type." Sam interrupted her, "I mean you're beautiful and everything but...I...I think I want to ask Mercedes out. On a date..."

"Mercedes? Really? Oh my...this is excellent. I knew it!" Rachel said grinning, "Well I didn't _know _know, but you could tell, you were dancing with her all night and she did look amazing too."

"Yeah...She really did."

"Oh that's so cute, you agreed with me about a compliment concerning Mercedes." Rachel started, her text from Jesse forgotten and her new quest beginning. "What is it you wanted?"

"Oh uh, I don't know **how **to ask her out."

"Normally saying, 'Will you go out with me?' works..." Rachel started.

"Yeah, I know that, but...I can't really _afford _to date her, but...I can't not try. I thought since everything that's gone down I'd go through the next year single and focus on my family but she's changed everything and she deserves more than anything I can give her...Actually you know what I think this is a mis..."

"Stop. Sam... You know Mercedes is a very strong independent girl. She is more mature than anyone I know, myself included. If she wants to date you, she will...she'll just want to spend time with you. She won't want you to take her to fancy restaurants, as long as you listen to what she has to say, she'll probably even find your impressions amazing."

"She did seem to enjoy my Sean Connery on Prom."

"See? And from her own mouth she said Prom was the best night of her life, and considering the fact she spent 80 percent of that with you, I think you're going to do okay."

"Really? You don't think she'll want someone who can actually give her everything she deserves?"

"I think...the fact that you believe she deserves so much more than you _think _you can give her shows how much you already care for her, which is always a good thing." Rachel smiled and Sam felt more at eaze.

"Thank you, Rachel" He got up to leave before turning to face her,"_Love may not make the world go round, but I must admit that it makes the ride worthwhile..._" He looked at her with a hopeful face.

"I...don't even know what that was." Rachel said honestly, an awkward smile on her face.

"It's Sean Connery...I was thinking of using it on Mercedes?" He smiled.

"I think...she'd love that." Rachel returned the smile, "Now if you don't mind, my phone is ringing and my new found love for Jesse is getting tested by his constant talk of Nationals and not me. Normally I share his enthusiasm for show choir but it would be nice for him to compliment me for more than my flawless talent every now and then."

"Uh does Jesse remind you of anyone by any chance?" Sam asked as he got up from the table.

"Not that I can think, why?" Rachel frowned as Sam smiled and walked away, "Why, Sam? Sam?..."

–


End file.
